The various embodiments described herein relate to a s'mores type device.
S'mores are a great American treat typically cooked over a natural wood fire flame. However, cooking a s'more is often times messy and dangerous. The reason is that the natural wood fire flame is generated from a set of logs at a campfire and oftentimes the flames are quite large. As such, the participant cooks the s'mores on a s'more holder and holds the s'mores As such, the participant must heat the marshmallow separate from the graham crackers and chocolate bar on an extremely long stick. Unfortunately, during the heating of the marshmallow, the marshmallow may fall off and be dropped into the fire requiring the participant the heat up another marshmallow. Also, the natural wood fire flame poses a danger to kids who are the primary beneficiaries of s'mores.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved portable stove for cooking s'mores.